A Kiss and I Will Surrender
by Abominatrix
Summary: Kansas City, MO. 2014. Castiel and Dean take a break from slaying "Croats". Written for the amazing Selly.


It was the year 2014. Everything was quiet in Kansas City. Too quiet. The outbreak of the Croatoan virus spread quickly through Missouri infecting a fair amount of people with the exception of one or two pockets of resistance. One fairly big group of survivors, in particular, were sitting pretty at the end of the world. They'd managed to fortify a large area, Camp Chitaqua, and make it liveable until rescue came or the last of the Croatoan's died out. Living life as best as they could, two of the youngest in the group rescued cats from the streets giving them something to focus their attention on, resulting in a few rooms in the biggest house being taking over by a army of kittens. The older survivors went on scavenging missions once every 2 weeks, maybe twice if they didn't find a good haul. Sometimes they even rescued a few survivors although that was few and far between. Everyone helped out, making it as normal as they could in the situation.

Two of the survivors however enjoyed the Croatoan outbreak a little more than the others. They'd go outside the safety of the camp just to slay as many as they could within a one hour "Exercise Routine" sometimes dragging it our for longer.

After storming through the doors of the main house laughing and covered in blood, Dean and Castiel made their way to their shared bedroom. Night had fallen pretty quickly and they'd just finished a two and a half hour "Exorcise Routine".

"Shower" Dean mumbled, throwing his pistol on the bed. He walked into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and sighed as he heard the taps switching on. He stripped himself of his dirty, bloody shirt and threw it to the floor as he walked to the bathroom. Steam bellowed out of the doorway making the room muggy. Castiel grabbed a rag from the sink and ran it under the tap. He smiled as he wiped himself clean of blood and grime from today's events.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are you wanting anything to eat?" Chuck, the supplies co-ordinator, asked.

"No, we're fine thank you. We'll get something later." Castiel replied hastily and closed the door.

"But you haven't eaten since this morning."

"I said later." Castiel flicked the lock shut on the door, hoping to not get interrupted again. He turned and walked towards the bed.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, towel drying his body.

"No one." Castiel smirked. He walked over to Dean and grabbed the towel from his hand. He dropped it to the floor, kissed Dean hard on the lips and pushed him back. Dean's legs buckled when his knees hit the soft mattress, sending him toppling onto his back with Castiel on top.

"Cas…" Dean breathed as Castiel bit and sucked on his neck.

"Now…are you gonna be a good boy, Dean?" Cas whispered into the crook of his neck. Dean nodded furiously, writhing under Castiel's soothing touches. "Good. Arms up."

As soon as Dean raised his arms, Castiel tied them to the bed post. He pushed his legs up until his heels touched together. Dean arousal, now fully visible, curved slightly towards his belly, leaving droplets of pre-come on his waist line. Castiel collected those droplets on his middle finger and placed it at Dean's parted lips.

"Open." His voice was gravely and deeper than usual. Dean complied, sucking on the digit until it was clean. "Good." Castiel stroked Dean's forehead. Castiel stood from the bed, looking down at his lover, exposed and trembling. He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a length of cloth. Dean watched his every move, his eyes widening as Cas walked back over to him.

"Lift your head." Castiel demanded. Dean swallowed hard, lifting his head until his chin touched his chest. "Good boy. Now open your mouth." Dean did as he was told, letting Castiel tie the cloth around his mouth to the back of his head, securing it tightly. "You may lay your head down now, sweetheart."

Dean laid his head back against the mountain of pillows and looked up at Castiel, biting around his make-shift gag and moaning slightly. He blessed the fact that their room was at the very far end of the house because he knew Castiel was about to make him moan like the slut he really was, deep down.

Castiel laid on his stomach between Dean's legs and took his hard cock in his slender fingers. Dean gasped, bucking his hips to the touch.

"Keep your hips still" Castiel snapped. He placed his free hand on Dean's hip and pushed hard, slamming them back down onto the mattress. "I'm running this show." He slid his hand slowly up and down his shaft, eliciting loud, slightly muffled moans from the younger survivor. He smirked, rolling his hips against Dean's leg, groaning at the sweet friction against his own hard cock, hidden away in his jeans. He could feel Dean's hips struggling to stay still under the weight of his hand as his other hand picked up a steady speed, jerking, twisting and spreading pre-come. He heard Dean try to talk around the gag so he made the decision to cease his movements and tease the man.

"What was that?" He asked, a sly smiled spreading across his face. Dean tried to speak again, his eyes searching Castiel's. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Speak up." Dean sighed, speaking again, trying to be louder and clearer through the gag. "Your wrists are burning?" Dean nodded, looking up at his bound wrists above his head. "That's a shame. Maybe you should keep still then." Castiel smiled widely and began the movements again. Rolling his hips in time with his hand. Dean writhed, pulling at his restraints. Castiel wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently. He hummed as he dipped his lower, taking him to the back of his throat. He continued to do it a few more times before Dean came, spurting over his stomach and Cas' hand.

"You're such a good boy." Castiel soothed, running his hand through the sticky white. He spread Dean's cum down passed his balls and over his entrance with his already sticky hand and unbuttoned his jeans with the other, groaning as his cock sprung free. Pushing his jeans down and eventually kicking them off, he settled onto his knees between Dean's legs. He pulled a pillow over and helped Dean raise his hips so he could place it under him to keep his hips elevated. Lining himself up, he stared down at Dean, smirking. He pushed into the tight hole, until he was buried all the way. Dean screamed in pleasure, his lust blown eyes fluttering shut. He pulled at Dean's wrist restraints, setting him free. Dean almost instantly arched his back and gripped onto Cas' shoulders, digging his nails in until he bled. Castiel fucked him hard and rough, ignoring Dean's pleads for friction on his neglected cock.

"You like being fucked like this, huh?" Castiel breathed against Dean's neck after pulling him up into him. "You like it when I fuck you till you can't move?"

Dean moaned when Castiel accentuated the last word by angling his hips so much that he slammed full on into Dean's prostate. He reached round to the back of his head and released the gag. Dean spat it out, yelling a "Yes!" in answer to Castiel then biting hard into his neck. Castiel moaned loudly, returning the bite with one of his own, drawing blood from his lover.

He pushed Dean back down, gasping when Dean's nails scraped across his shoulders during his fall. He reached his hand down and took hold of Dean's cock and started pumping in time with his punishing thrusts.

"Come with me, you fucking slut." Castiel growled, slamming into his prostate over and over. Dean's walls tightened around Castiel's cock as he came for the second time. His orgasm ripped through him so hard that his cum reached his chin on its release. Castiel filled Dean with all he had, not slowing down until he was completely spent.

He laid beside Dean, wiping the cum off his face and cleaning it off his fingers with his tongue. He grabbed his wrists gently and kissed them, soothing the red material burns with his lips. Dean sighed, hiding his face in the pillows.

Castiel stood, pulled on his jeans and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Looking towards Dean he said some words that made Dean's groin twitch with excitement.

"I'll be back in a hour. You better be covered in more cum when I return."


End file.
